


TMI

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kristoff is such a good boyfriend, but I ran with it, unusual prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: based off an anonymous tumblr prompt for "Anna on her period"





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off an anonymous tumblr prompt for "Anna on her period"

“Where’s my princess?” Kristoff called, smiling broadly. He set his large hiking knapsack on the floor near the shoe rack by the front door. He had cut his hiking expedition a day short, resigning himself to the fact that he missed his girlfriend too much. His anger for such foolish behaviour alternating with ridiculous goofy grins when he thought of the look on Anna’s face.

Sven came bounding into towards the door, paws skittering across the hardwood, drool flinging in threads. The Irish Wolfhound refused to accept that he wasn’t the lightest, daintiest of dogs as he leapt into Kristoff’s open arms. Kristoff sighed with relief that his keys were no longer in his pocket as he crashed to the floor.

“Kris?! I thought you were back tomorrow! I was going to meet you at the station…” Anna appeared in the hallway donned in her comfiest jogging pants and the No Doubt t-shirt that was at least two sizes too large for her. Anna’s hair twisted into a low bun, strands escaping everywhere. Kristoff noted she looked tired and run down, even given her penchant for staying up all hours of the night watching her favourite movies on repeat.

Kristoff had managed to fend Sven off temporarily as he dusted his jeans off and rose to give his girlfriend a bear hug. He kissed her, swaying slightly as she returned the kiss, her hands resting on his collarbone. Anna had only shuffled a few steps closer – Kristoff had expected to be walking around the apartment with her glued to his torso by now.

“Are you alright, Anna?” Kristoff’s brow wrinkled in concern as he placed his hands on her shoulders, his hands spanning nearly the entire width of her back.

“What? Oh, I’m fine really. Just… not feeling great.” Anna smiled weakly, hands twisting the bottom of her t-shirt nervously.

“Uh oh. Should I be prepared for tissues redecorating the entire place and cartons of orange juice surrounding the sofa again?” Kristoff poked his head around the corner, trying to see just how much damage the living room had undergone.

“No, no it’s not a cold. The only mess is in the kitchen, really. I tried to bake brownies but I couldn’t get them to come out just right. So I just made a bunch of batter and-“ Anna still hadn’t latched onto Kristoff and he noted that she was shifting uncomfortably.

“So what is wrong? Did you eat something fuzzy from the fridge? Oh wait – did you gather up the gang for a night of drunken karaoke?” Kristoff was puzzled as other than general fatigue, Anna didn’t look sick. He had seen her hungover and during the bad calzone incident of 2011, she was decidedly less pale this time around.

“I’m not hungover! I haven’t even been out much this week. Elsa came over on Wednesday and we cooked dinner but nothing fuzzy. You know how Elsa is about food safety.” Anna sighed and looked at him pointedly.

“Then… Don’t tell me it’s something more serious- Anna-“ Kristoff cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, searching for answers.  

“I’m fine! Really! You don’t need to worry!” Anna tried her best to smile, her eyes growing larger by the second.

“You say that but you know I’m going to worry until you tell me what’s up. That’s how this whole loving someone and never wanting to see them in pain thing works, you know. What’s it called again? Oh, being in a relationship.” Kristoff said snarkily, his hands dropping to his sides in exasperation.

Anna huffed a sigh. “Fine! Just remember you pestered me until I told you. I’m on my period and I’m cramping so much my internal organs feel like they’re dodging razor blades and I’m so bloated I feel like I’m just going to pop. You know when Violet Beauregarde turns into a blueberry in Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory? Like that. I need an army of Oompa Loopmas to roll me away and juice me.”

Kristoff blinked, his jaw dropping slowly until coming to a full stop. He started to say something then thought better of it, instead focussing on trying to not have his face show the confusing and somewhat disturbing mental pictures swirling around his head.

Anna bit her lip and winced. “Ugh, I’m sorry. Too much information, I know. I just feel lousy, okay? And I need to go out and get stuff from the store on the corner but I can’t be bothered to do anything but stay curled up in bed with the duvet up to my eyes.” Anna shrugged and gestured to the impressive duvet and pillow fort she had constructed in the bedroom, her stuffed animals strewn amongst magazines and books. A mug of what was almost certainly hot chocolate on the nightstand. “And I was hoping it would be over by the time you got home because I’ve missed you so much and well… I was planning on attacking you.” A warm flush crept over Anna’s cheeks, her blue eyes alight with mischief.

Kristoff caught the laugh in his throat and gave Anna a small smile. “Right then. What do you need me to get for you?” Kristoff bent to remove his hiking boots in favour of his usual Converse sneakers.

“Uh what? You don’t have to-“

“Of course I do. You just said you’re not feeling well enough to leave the apartment. Do you want to just write a list? May be easiest that way.” Kristoff walked across the hallway towards the bedroom, stripping off his faded blue t-shirt as he went, returning with a clean black one clinging to his broad chest.

“But- I mean there are things I’ll need to buy myself, I couldn’t ask you to-“

“Anna – it’s not a big deal. Just uh write down the _exact_ things you need – word for word – add any descriptions if you can. I’ve haven’t bought any of that before and I wouldn’t want to get the wrong thing.”  Kristoff opened up the inner compartment on his hiking knapsack and pulled out his wallet, pocketing it in his jeans. “I assume you’d want to stay in for dinner tonight? Should we order in or do you want me to pick up a frozen pizza?”

Anna flung herself face first into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. “I luff yoo!” came the muffled exclamation.

“I love you too, crazy.” Kristoff said, inhaling the scent of the top of Anna’s head and wrapping his arms around her. “There’s some spare paper by the computer – list, please.”

Anna wrote out all the things she wanted, resisting the urge to add the words “ALL THE” in front of cookies. She carefully described the pads and tampons she needed, adding a tiny sketch of the boxes.

“Oh good, I get a diagram.” Kristoff chuckled softly and tucked the list into his jacket pocket. Kristoff picked up Sven’s leash from the hall table and barely had time to utter “Sv-“ before Sven was at his side, panting happily. Kristoff fastened the leash to Sven’s collar and reached over to kiss Anna’s cheek before heading out the door.

Thirty minutes later Kristoff returned, several bags of shopping in tow. Sven wagged his tail and sniffed the bunch of carrots poking through the plastic.

“Okay, I think I got the right stuff. Only you didn’t tell me how many you needed of each. So I bought five boxes.”


End file.
